Real-time video technologies have been emerging rapidly such that video can now be streamed over wireless communication networks. Demand for real-time video streaming services is likely to increase as more and more video-capable terminals are deployed in wireless communication networks. However, reliably and efficiently providing streaming real-time video services may be challenging in some wireless network environments. For example, wireless interfaces that are experiencing multi-path fading and shadowing may produce packet error rates that result in unacceptable video quality. Accordingly, techniques for reliably and efficiently transporting video streams over wireless communication networks are desired.